


anti-social tendencies and twelve years of chemistry

by anastxsia



Series: wips [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy Heere Is Oblivious, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Tension, Unfinished, Work In Progress, boyfriend sweater, still working on the burned au i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastxsia/pseuds/anastxsia
Summary: hello! ana here, im publishing this because ima) unsatisfied with the resultb) uninterested in completing theseandc) do not have a planned out storylineenjoy!





	anti-social tendencies and twelve years of chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ana here, im publishing this because im  
> a) unsatisfied with the result  
> b) uninterested in completing these  
> and  
> c) do not have a planned out storyline
> 
> enjoy!

  
Okay. There wasn’t much that Middleborough’s highly fawned-after group of popular kids (appropriately dubbed the SQUIP Squad, a nickname courtesy of one of its members, Rich Goranski) could agree on.

Face it, they’re a motley collection of eight theatre kids, popular girls, anti-social nerds, gossip mills and aggressive jocks, so of course, there was a lot for debate.

But the couple undeniable truths of Middleborough’s favourite group of 2015 seniors were:

One. The aftershocks of the SQUIPcident had essentially strung them all together, and for some reason, they were basically inseparable now. Of course they had their fights, but they all stuck together through thick and thin.

Two. Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell? They’re definitely fucking. Or at least, they _need_ to fuck, now, or yesterday, whatever’s easiest. It’s been like this for a while now, and the sexual, or hell, even romantic tension _shows._ It’s kind of a betting game between the other members on whether or not they are yet, and it’s killing everyone to know the truth.

And it doesn’t _have_ to be fucking if that’s too much for them, God knows they’re probably still virgins and might be scared about having sex. That’s fine.

But it’s like they have some sort of gravitational pull towards each other; they’re always together, hip-to-hip, side by side, like two magnets. A simple admission of love or kiss would do— preferably a full-blown makeout session, but a kiss or just an ‘I like you in a not-bro way’, and the SQUIP Squad would be happy.

And throughout the end of junior year up until now, mid senior year, it’s become very obvious that they like each other, and if _they_ haven’t caught on by now, then they’re the dumbest geeks in the galaxy.

Of course, how would the other members know this?

It’s easy. The way they act to one another.  
  
Sure, it might fly over _their_ heads, that's because they're oblivious idiots, but whenever Jeremy has a bad day? Michael strings his arm around his waist and rubs down his side like a nurturing mother, sometimes petting his hair or offering up a night of movie marathons and gaming, or to treat him to some fast food afterschool.

When Michael has a bad day? Jeremy cuddles up into him and squeezes his hand, talking with almost exclusively him just because Jeremy knows Michael has anti-social tendencies and _doesn’t_ want to be bothered with the others. He plays Michael’s favourite music in the car and hugs him at every corner he sees plausible.

And they constantly focus solely on one another. Flirty side-conversations at lunch period? Michael whispering lowly in his ear, unintelligible to everyone else, and the subsequent bright red glow on Jeremy’s cheeks? How every day after school Jeremy bounces into Michael’s car and serenades their guilty pleasure theatre music with him?

It’s fucking obvious, to an annoying degree.

Chloe Valentine’s just about had enough of their shenanigans and ignores it now, Jake Dillinger rolls his eyes fondly whenever Michael flatters Jeremy with a _hot as fuck_ smolder, Rich has basically begun a campaign ‘encouraging’ them together (by vandalising their backpacks and making racy jokes) and Jenna Rolan doesn’t even bother to report the daily ‘boyf riends’ occurrence anymore because they’re _so fucking frequent._

Any day now one of them will cave, and hopefully fucking soon, because watching them distractedly tease each other in class is driving the rest of the grade nuts.

 

* * *

 

Today’s no different, well, maybe a little different.

Today Michael’s not wearing his iconic red hoodie.

Jeremy Heere is.

And Jeremy’s always been a cutie— maybe one that was prone to bullying throughout middleschool up until mid-highschool, but he’s always been the resident, quirky twink with an arrogant mouth. In Michael’s sweatshirt though? Gorgeous.

The red fabric overhangs his hands, it bunches around him when he sits, and the hems go down to his mid-thigh. It’s obnoxiously cute when he tucks his head backwards, because the collar just swallows his jaw whole.

And it’s not just the passerbyers that notice this. Michael can’t keep his eyes off Jeremy in the hallway, and neither can the rest of their gang.

It’s enough to prod questions about at lunch, when Rich and Michael are the only two at the table.

They usually were the first ones seated, since Michael ditched fourth’s study hall to go off campus to Seven Eleven, and Rich just brought school or got something from a vending machine on his way to the cafetorium.

So when everyone else is out getting lunch off campus or in line for service, Rich slides slyly towards Michael, and being the second nosiest and arguably the most ribald character in their motley group of oversized toddlers, his first question is: ‘Did you and Heere fuck?’

Yeah, questions like this weren’t easy to answer at first, and they used to make him really uncomfortable.

Honestly, he used to get really embarrassed and upset about just how obvious his crush was. It seemed like everyone he talked to knew about it, except the ever oblivious Jeremy Heere, exhibit A.

But since then, he’s gotten used to the way Rich acts, and he’s gotten used to these kind of questions, so Michael smiles smugly and chuckles.

For a second, Rich gets a little overzealous and giddy, before the former shakes his head no.

‘Nah, I slept over a few days ago and forgot it, and he thinks it’s comfortable so,’ Michael explains, and Rich doesn’t buy it, but he doesn’t get a second question in before Jeremy squeezes in between Rich and Michael, and essentially cockblocks himself.

Without his hoodie, Michael wears a grey, kind of tight t-shirt to school, and he looks damn good in it– especially good with Jeremy basically hugging one of his sides.

A usual routine of fuck-me eyes (believe it or not, almost everyone in the school wants or has wanted a piece of Jeremy or Michael by now, but the general consensus is that they need a piece of each other) and probably flirty commentary between the boys narrate the lunch hour away.

 

* * *

 

Afterschool, Jeremy hops in the front seat of Michael’s PT Cruiser. The day’s per usual, he says goodbye to Brooke in Chemistry before bouncing off into the other side of the parking lot.

Jeremy’s always been afraid of driving, so while he got his license just in case of emergencies (but even then, he had delayed the driving test three times), he didn’t have his own car, and hardly drove himself to and from school. He’d rather go on the bus, and he’s a senior! Senior’s aren’t allowed to do that unless they want to be the betas of highschool hierarchy.

So he always took avail of Michael’s gratuity and rides him— rides in his car almost everywhere.

On the drive to Michael’s house— since it’s Friday and they generally always get stoned to start a weekend off, Michael plays the original cast recording for the school musical Jeremy’s been casted in, and admires the boy as he sings the parts ordained to him.

As much as everyone cracks jokes about them fucking or how obvious it is that they like each other, their friendship is _just_ a friendship. Sure, a very open one compared to the way bros are supposed to act, but still.

Just a friendship.

Despite how painful that is.

Michael’s feelings is a sundae of capricious emotional baggage, topped off with a gut-wrenching adoration for the utterly oblivious boy. 

And that’s how it’ll stay.  


**Author's Note:**

> funfact: what i published is like 1/5th the amount i wrote lol


End file.
